charmeddatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce hear or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of The Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. Early Life Prue: "That's my doll" Piper: "You gave it to me" Prue: "No I didn't. You stole it." --Prue and Piper when they were toddlers Piper was born on August 7, 1973 to Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. On November 2, 1975, Prue and Piper welcomed their little sister Phoebe into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue, she was like Jan Brady. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper she was special, that she was kind and caring, and was the best little helper Grams had. Piper graduated form Baker High School in 1991, but didn't have the courage to go away for school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant, even though it was her desire to become a chef. Becoming a Charmed One "I hate being a witch" ~Piper to her youngest sister, Phoebe On October 7, 1998, Piper's youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell returned from New York after spending six months there. On that night, Phoebe cast a spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their Grams when they were young. Both Prue and Piper didn't not believe Phoebe when she told them they were witches. However, soon after, Piper discovered she had the power to freeze time, as she initially thought, (later revealed that her powers work through manipulating molecules) freezing Chef Moore during her job interview and believed her youngest sister.